Melodia em Lá bemol Maior:  Run To You
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: U.A - SONGFIC- Ohana Críschena - a mesma da 1ª versão de "Amor sem Preconceito" - tinha o emprego que sempre quis, um namorado lindo, mas ainda não estava feliz. O que falta? Primeira ONESHOT da série "Melodias" contando aspectos da vida de Ohana.


**Melodia em A(bemol)M* – Run to You **_é a primeira de uma série de Oneshots que pretendia escrever há muito tempo. Mistura meu amor pela música, mais uma original que foi a que mais ficou parecida comigo (Ohana Críschena, devem se lembrar dela quem leu a versão anterior de "Amor sem Preconceito"), e minha cantora mais que favorita: Whitney Houston._

**_Nessa história... só a Ohana me pertence xD_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_I know that when you look at me  
There's so much that you just don't see  
But if you would only take the time  
I know in my heart you'd find  
Oh a girl that's scared sometimes  
Who isn't always strong  
Can't you see the hurt in me  
I feel so all alone  
_

Abriu a porta de casa e jogou a chave sobre a mesa juntamente com sua bolsa enorme e carregada de materiais. Evitou acender a luz, talvez para não chamar atenção mostrando que tinha gente em casa. Morava sozinha, completamente sozinha. Não que gostasse disso mas aprendeu a conviver com o silêncio. Silêncio este que era quebrado apenas por uma coisa...

Música.

Ligou o som e colocou um CD qualquer para tocar baixinho.

Música lírica.

Não era seu estilo favorito de música, mas às vezes fazia muito bem.

Sentou-se no sofá e arrancou os sapatos. Seus pés lhe matavam de dor. Ficara o dia inteiro em pé e só queria um pouquinho de paz e descanso no aconchego de seu lar.

_I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you  
Won't ya hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me will you stay  
Or will you run away_

O celular toca escandalosamente tirando-a de seu momento de relaxamento. Abafa o som da melodia calma e suave e tira sua concentração.

Irritada o colocou no silencioso sem nem ver quem era e aumentou o som da canção lírica, voltando a admirar o som do piano tocado em_ pp¹._

Começa a se despir e deixava as peças de roupa no chão a caminho do banheiro. Abriu o chuveiro e sentiu a água quente cair sobre seu corpo cansado. Suspirou e apoiou uma das mãos na parede e do nada certas lembranças começaram a invadir-lhe a mente.

Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que tinha que se sentir tão só sem nenhuma razão aparente? Por que estava tão triste se tinha o emprego que queria e um namorado carinhoso e tão bom pra si...

_Mas esse homem não é "ele"..._

_Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control  
But at night I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no one cares for me  
Oh woah what's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams  
Without someone to share them with  
Tell me what does it mean_

Não era algo simples viver diante de todos como alguém sempre satisfeita com tudo, como se estivesse feliz o tempo todo! Não, não estava! Era mentira! Será que eles não podiam ver isso em seus olhos? Ou estavam ocupados demais pra notar que havia algo errado e faltava alguma coisa? Era tão difícil assim ou será que interpretava assim tão bem?

Sentia-se falsa, a pior mulher desse mundo, mas no fundo... não era tão boa assim como atriz.

Lembrou-se que tinha de ver recados na secretária eletrônica. Somente um.

_-"Oi, Ohana, tudo bem com você? Olha desculpe incomodar você mas é que não te vi esses dias então fiquei preocupado, afinal nem atende o celular mais. Dá notícias por favor. Espero que esteja bem. Um beijo querida."_

Correu ao celular e olhou. Foi ele quem a chamou. Devia estar mesmo preocupado pois tinha inúmeras ligações dele e mensagens de texto que nem foram vistas.

_Aiacos... o que estou fazendo com você? Não é justo ficar com você e lembrar... "dele"... Maldito que não sai da minha cabeça!_

Sentia-se muito culpada, mas no fundo não acreditava que Aiacos se preocupasse tanto assim. Pensando melhor, ele as vezes era tão ausente, frio, despreocupado. Tinha algo estranho naquelas chamadas e textos.

_Ele é possessivo... Deve ser só isso... Não se importa tanto assim... só com ele mesmo..._

_I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you  
Won't ya hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me will you stay  
Or will you run away_

Preferiu nem responder. No fundo nem sabia porque estava com ele. Sim era um homem bonito, inteligente, interessante... mas não era ele o que ela queria, nem tinha coragem de terminar. Seu coração pertence a outro, sempre foi assim e não adiantava teimar! Mas de que adiantava? Ela nunca mais viu seu rosto desde aquele dia...

O dia mais cruel e doloroso até então. Decidiu que daquele dia em diante procuraria quem a merecesse. Procuraria amar outra vez!

Mas como se "ele" não lhe deixava nem em seus sonhos? Aquele maldito traidor imprestável não merecia mas ainda era aquele por quem tem real afeição. Aiacos... pobre Aiacos. Por pior que seja nunca a feriu como ele. Então por que não deixava de amá-lo?

Por que ainda queria correr para seus braços fortes e seguros?

Será que se ela o fizesse ele deixaria? E o que seria de Aiacos? Eram muitas dúvidas. Achou que realmente era melhor não vê-lo de novo. Por mais que queira correr e procurar por ele sabia que não era o certo. Não queria perdoar o homem que a traiu daquela forma e de muitas outras! Mas no fundo... como queria que ele voltasse e enxugasse suas lágrimas e mandasse todo esse pesadelo embora!

Será que ele poderia fazê-lo?

Vai saber quantas vezes aquele homem a enganou.

Não... era bem melhor continuar como estava. Se sentia sozinha, mas ao menos não era enganada. Era o que acreditava.

Pegou o celular novamente. Nem havia se vestido, permaneceu de toalha tamanho era seu desânimo. Mandou uma mensagem de volta ao namorado.

_"Obrigada pela preocupação, Aiacos. Estou bem sim, apenas trabalhando muito e estou bastante cansada. Passe aqui em casa para me ver._

_Beijos"_

_Run away, no  
I need you here I need you here to wipe away my tears  
To kiss away my fears  
No if you only knew how much I wanna run to you  
Ya know I wanna run to you  
Won't ya hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me will you stay  
Or will you run away_

_Run to You - Whitney Houston_

* * *

***A(bemol)M: Lá bemol Maior**

**¹_pp: pianíssimo. Numa partitura indica quando certa nota deve ser tocada muito suavemente._**

**Prontinha! A primeira da série, "Melodias" com Ohana! Por que Ohana? Bom, alguns devem lembrar da profissão dela... e quem ainda não conhece vai entender nas proximas!**

**Quem conheceu esse personagem deve se lembrar também que ela era namorada de um outro original meu, Samuel, que era mau pacas xD~**

**Mas eu decidi fazer mió! Coloquei o Aiacos na estoria e acho que vai ficar bunitinho na seuquencia da série "Melodias"**

**Espero que tenham gostado e por favor deixem reviews x3**

**Até a próxima: "Melodias" \o**

**Se Ohana vai entrar de novo em Amor Sem Preconceito? A resposta é simples e não vou estragar nada com informação... mas NÃO!**

**Ohana está fora daquela fic... Beijos**


End file.
